Batman V. Superman Dawn Of Justice
Batman V. Superman Dawn Of Justice is a 2016 film that serves a crossover between Batman and Superman. Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/ Batman, Henry Cavill as Kal-El/ Clark Kent/ Superman, Amy Addams as Lois Lane, Laurence Fishburne as Perry White, Jessie Eisenberg as Lex Luthor, Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth. Release Date-May 6 2016 Directed By Zach Snyder Cast Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/ Batman- A Bilionaire/ Crime fighter who has been the Batman for 12 years. Henry Cavill as Kal-El/ Clark Kent/ Superman- After fighting Zod he decided that he was a murderer. Amy Adams as Lois Lane-Clark`s girlfriend who knows Superman`s identity. Jessie Eisenberg as Lex Luthor- A Billionaire who hates Superman. Gal Gadot as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman-An Amazon Warrior. Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman-The King of Atlantis. Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg-A half-man half-robot. Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth- Bruce Wayne`s elderly butler who is an ally to Batman Laurence Fishburne as Perry White- Clark and Lois`s boss. Diane Lane as Martha Kent-Clark's adopted mother. Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves-Lex's personal assistant. Costumes Superman Suit Mark 2- It looks the same but is blended with new kryptonian fabric. Batsuit- A Gray Bat suit with a big black bat symbol. Armored Bat Suit- A giant Titanium Gray suit similar to the Dark Knight Returns version Plot The Film starts at a talk show in 2004 reporting on The Batman. A person tells the host that Batman has revealed himself more than he used to since he showed up One month ago. 12 years past we see the same host now talking about the fight between Superman and Zod. We show Clark and Lois at there desks. Clark tells Lois that he still blames himself for destroying parts of Metropolis. Clark looks out of a window and sees a fire and uses his super speed to change into Superman. We see a bunch of police around the area. A lady sees Superman land and asks him to save her son. Superman flies in the burning building and punches through doors. The kid screams louder and Superman uses his X Ray Vision and sees that the ceiling is about to fall on him but Superman uses his super speed to save him. Superman flies out with the kid and Superman flies away. We then cut to Gotham as we see thugs running away with money. A dark Bat like figure is on the rooftops. Batman jumps down, and begins beating up the thugs. Batman says where is the money going in a deep voice and knocks them out. As Bruce Wayne enters the Batcave he begins narrating about Superman killing Zod and says he will find out. The title card appears. Clark is shown bringing back Hot Chocolate for Lois. Lois smiles and says thank you Smallville. Clark then looks at Lex Luthor from a screen. Clark then tells Lois that he does not trust the new CEO of Lexcorp Lex Luthor. Lois then gets a call saying that Bruce Wayne is coming to Metropolis to work with Lex Luthor so they can create a plan to stop Superman. More to Come.... Category:Bat24 Dc Cinematic Universe FilmsCategory:Crossover Movie